


familiarity

by fuchsundhase



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsundhase/pseuds/fuchsundhase
Summary: Nayeon didn’t know when it started.6Mix?Sixteen?She really didn’t know.All she knew was that it creeped up on her, slowly and then all at once.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jeongyeon Day, everyone! Don't forget to greet Jeongyeon today.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm terrible at naming stories

Nayeon didn’t know when it started. 

6Mix? 

Sixteen? 

She really didn’t know.

All she knew was that it crept up on her, slowly and then all at once.

perhaps it was always there, lying dormant as debuting took her whole attention.

It didn’t come as a surprise to her once she realized it. Like she finally found the word stuck at the tip of her tongue. She knew what it was, but couldn’t find the right word for it.

_ Love. _

She didn’t try to fight against it, like a true romantic that she is. She merely let it envelop her, resigning to never let the other girl know how she felt.

The girl never made any indication that she returned Nayeon’s feelings, only showing annoyance at every one of Nayeon’s attempts to hug her or kiss her.

Nayeon would’ve been fine with that.

After all, they've spent a decade of friendship already and, as confident as she is, Nayeon can't bear the thought of the girl not being by her side.

That all changed the night after their final concert, before their break. It was filled with tears, kisses, and whispered promises to one another.

_"We'll be okay."_

She smiles at the thought of what happened now while she’s looking at the sleeping girl beside her.

Nayeon sighs and runs a hand through the girl’s hair, brushing it softly. Her eyes softening at the sight, as the memory flooded her mind.

“I love you,” she whispered softly, so as to not wake the other.

A breath.

A pause.

“So much…”

She sighs again, lying back down beside the girl. She put her hand around her waist, scooting closer as she tries to fall asleep.

With a deep intake of breath, the other girl’s eyes fluttered open. She squints a few times, trying to adjust her vision in the darkness.

Nayeon held her breath as she could only stare back at her deep brown eyes, which softened once it met hers.

The girl smiles sleepily at her as she closed the distance between them.

She never did have that much experience at kissing, starting as a trainee early on in her life.

All she knows that this feels right. 

From the soft touches to the quick but shallow breaths in-between them.

She feels it all, warm and comforting.

Like she’s home.

“Sorry for waking you up.” Nayeon apologizes as she brushes the girl’s hair away from her face. 

“It’s okay.” The girl smiles sleepily at her and Nayeon couldn’t help but press a kiss to the girl’s nose.

The girl then gently cupped her face, stroking it with her thumb and looks at Nayeon with fondness in her eyes.

Nayeon props her head up, looking at the girl with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

A giggle.

“Nothing really. You’re just beautiful,” the girl smiles earnestly.

Nayeon huffs, “Charmer…”

They didn’t sleep right away, staring at each other lovingly while enjoying the comfortable silence.

The girl eventually breaks it with a yawn as she scoots closer. 

She places Nayeon’s head to her chest, her heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Nayeon settles back down as she places her arm around the girl’s waist, hugging her tightly.

“I love you too, you know? ” she said softly and Nayeon felt tears welling up.

She hears the other girl snort at her reaction as she presses a kiss on Nayeon’s forehead.

“We’ll be okay,” the girl assures her.

A few minutes later, she dozes off with Nayeon in her arms.

_ “We’ll be okay.” _

“Nayeon.”

She looks up and frowns, seeing the girl fast asleep.

“Nayeon.”

She squints her eyes, but everything seems blurry now.

“Nayeon!”

She suddenly blinks, seeing her instructor snapping her fingers at her face.

“Nayeon? I was introducing you to one of our senior trainees, Yoo.”

She blinks once again, directing her gaze at the girl with the blue shirts and a red hoodie.

The girl suddenly breaks out a grin, “Call me Jeongyeon, unnie.”

  
“She’s younger than you by a year, but I’m sure you’ll get along just fine,” he claps Nayeon’s shoulder as he walks out of the practice room.

Nayeon found that she couldn’t stop staring at the girl in front of her as she gradually came back to reality, retrieving her head from the clouds.

And then, Jeongyeon tilts her head, smiling.

“So are you going to tell me your name or?”

“Ah, sorry. I’m Im Nayeon,” Nayeon stutters, suddenly embarrassed.

She reached her hand out to Jeongyeon as those words rolled off her tongue.

A flinch.

A warm feeling erupted inside one another as their skin met.

Nayeon found herself unable to take her eyes off of the dark brown ones she could’ve sworn she had seen in a dream.

She could tell Jeongyeon had felt it too, eyes searching hers for some sort of explanation. 

_ “Have we met before?” _

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of meeting someone for the first time and getting a glimpse of what'll happen in the future is what inspired me to write this. Writing-wise, I don't really write romantic stories so this is out of my comfort zone, but I just knew I had to write it. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
